552:Donna and Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Bailey and friends are teaming up with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Han, Bonita, and of course two mysterious twins known as, "Sambra" and "Skytra" to face off a new villain, who has taken the Tempus Aquila


Cheerleading tryouts were going on at Berry High, "Thank you for trying out, Tonya" Coach Shaw shouted, "Next up, Bailey Lahela"

"Oh, great" Mia growled, "Donna's biggest fan."

"Come on Mia" Donna replied, "We have to give her a shot."

"Whatever, Solo" Mia replied as Bailey came out

"Honolulu, Tropical Spice

Berry High is a Paradise

Coconuts, Plumerias, Hibiscus

The goal isn't going to miss us." Bailey cheered.

"Cheerleading tryouts are done," Coach Shaw, "Results will be up this Monday!"

"Well done, Bailey" Donna smiled, "I hope you're on the team."

"Me too" Bailey replied,

Then Donna felt something, "Is something wrong Don?" Bailey asked.

"I feel a disturbance in The Force," Donna said, "Customers of Rosewood's Bueno Nacho."

"Rory and I ate their last week for the new Double Beefy Naco." Bailey recalled, "Maybe it's being robbed."

They rushed off to Donna's cycle where Barbara Ann, Vee, and Groot were waiting for them, put on their helmets and rode off.

Later, they arrived at Bueno Nacho where a skeleton lady was scaring everyone off, except for to mysterious twins with black hair with blue highlights. The skeleton woman played her guitar, "I've got a request for you," Harmona shouted from, "Why don't you leave before you destroy the entire place."

"Hola Senorita," the skeleton woman said, "I'm Sartana of The Dead, I play my songs to make senors and senoritas do my bitting."

"Bit on this, Magic!" Donna shouted as she unleashed stars from her amulet.

They both fought off with Bailey cheering Harmona on, "Go, Harmona Go!"

As Sartana was about to hit Donna, a blast came form out of nowhere, "Don't mess with Bueno Nacho of Rosewood, skeleton lady." shouted a familiar voice.

It was Ron Stoppable, he and Kim Possible were in Rosewood for a few weeks. Harmona was thrilled to see them. They tried to take her down, but Sartana escaped. "We're quite impressed," one twin said,

"The Possible-Stoppable Team in modern time Rosewood." said the other,

"Those twins are weird," Ron whispered,

"Yeah" Kim replied, "Who are you two."

"I'm "Sambra" the boy twin greeted, "This is my twin sister, "Skytri"

"We know about Sartana" Skytri replied, "A supernatural being from the underworld. Also, our friend from the Fright Side is here to help you, "Donna"

Donna and Bailey were shocked by this, "You know about me?" Donna asked.

"Of course we know a lot about you," Skytri answered, "Now our friend in on the side of Bueno Nacho."

On the side of the restaurant, they saw a red-headed female with casual attire. Donna and Bailey didn't know who she was, but with a little magic, she turned into a familiar face to Donna, "Bonita Femur" she exclaimed, "I didn't recognize you as a human."

"Don't worry about it," Bonita replied, "Plus we need to talk."

They secretly entered The Land of The Remembered, where numerous calacas are fascinated by Donna, "She's a dimension traveler" Bailey shouted, "Also, she has seen stories from The Book of Life."

"We love you Donna" shouted a skeleton.

"We love your natural highlights." shouted another.

In La Muerte's castle, Donna was greeted by Han, "My Little Skywalker" Han shouted as he hugged his granddaughter, "Is wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, My Coconuts!" Bailey shouted, "You're the outlaw, "Han Solo"

"That's me kid." Han replied, "And your, "Bailey right"

"Donna's biggest fan!" Bailey said.

"Okay," Kim said, "Anyway, why did this skeleton lady attacked the Bueno Nacho of Rosewood."

"That's not just any Bueno Nacho" Sambra explained, "This one was the keeper of the Tempus Aquila, it's like the Tempus Simian only more powerful."

"What about this Sartana lady?" Ron asked.

Bonita took a really deep breath and said, "Sartana of The Dead, is my older sister."

"WHAT!" Kim, Ron, Rufus, Donna, and Bailey shouted.


End file.
